


Dance With Me

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill asks Sookie to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dance With Me  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill asks Sookie to dance.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 6 - 100 in 100 Drabble/Icon](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1101112.html) at 1_million_words

The moon shown bright above them, bathing them in its light. The sweet words from an old love song could barely be heard as they gazed into each other's eyes. They were each waiting for the other to speak first.

Bill didn’t know what to say but he had to think of something, he didn’t want to lose her... not ever again. Finally, without taking his eyes off of her he whispered softly, his voice harsh with emotion, "Dance with me."

It wasn’t a question but a whispered “Yes” fell from her lips as she went willingly into his arms.


End file.
